pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Must Die
This fanfiction is about two girls, Holly Bradford and Dorothy Rosewood who both attend Echotown High. One day, Holly isn't accepted into the cheer, but Dorothy was, and then gets jealous of Dorothy, and one fateful April night, unfufilling dreams drive Holly to the unthinkable. This fanfiction is loosely based off the Kirsten Costas case. Characters 'Dorothy Heather Rosewood ' Dorothy is the most popular girl at Echotown High; loads of friends, member of the cheer and swim team, has a rich family with a good job, always following the latest trends, attractive - she has it all, and is definately going to take any of that away from her. ---- 'Holly Michelle Bradford ' Holly is an outcast at her school, who becomes jealous of Dorothy for everything that she wants to have but can't, and not being in the cheer team. One fateful April night, Holly lures Dorothy in her van for hopes of "a party" and kills her. Chapter One - Tryouts Cheerleader tryouts are in full swing at Echotown High. Competition is fierce for the prized squad positions. "And Dorothy, you are next!" calls out Mr. Brownridge, one of the judges. At the top of her game, 16 year old Dorothy Rosewood practices her routine. "Ready? Okay!" The judges watched. "Left and right, right and left, do you know what I mean? We'll shake our pompoms and beat the other team! Give me an M-A-C-A-W-S! What does that spell! MACAWS!" All the other girls practicing clapped proudly. Dorothy, always having tremendous self-confidence, bowed as they clapped. "Go team!" she laughed and hugged her best friend, Rachel, who was also practicing. Everyone wanted to practically be like Dorothy, ecpecially 15 year old Holly Bradford. "Okay Holly, you're next!" Holly got goosebumps, but didn't want anyone to be upset. She went up, and started. Ever since she was little, Holly aspired to be a cheerleader, because it was a way of her to get into the popular clique. "Ready? Okay!" "Right and left, left and right, you know what I mean? The other teams acting lazy, let's all step up our game!" and Holly kept cheering on and on. All the other girls clapped. Holly craves acceptance, admiration, something being a cheerleader could bring her. "Okay!" said the judges. The 3 following people are in." Both Dorothy and Holly hoped for the squad position. "Rachel Johnson," "Lizzie Driedsen," "...and... Dorothy Rosewood!" Dorothy was super excited. One of the accepted girls took a selfie with her, was given a bouqet of flowers and, most of all, got accepted into cheer once again for the 5th year in a row. On the other hand, Holly wanted to scream and tear everyone down. She walked out, scowling at the accepted girls. It was a crushing blow for the young teenager. Chapter Two - Jealousy As Holly walked in the school, she recieves yet another blow when she doesn't make the yearbook commitee, but Dorothy does. Holly sat down and curled up in her knees. One of the girls who weren't accepted, Elena Barlow, walked up to her. "Hey, don't be sad!" she said. "At least you're still in the recycling team!" she said holding her parasol. "No one cares about me, Elena! It's not fair!" Holly cried. "It's all about being in the yearbook that matters now!" she started bawling and ran to the bathroom. Then, Holly starts to blame one person for all her faliures... the class queen, Dorothy Rosewood. Holly even takes offence to her rival's offhand comments. Then, it was skiing day. Everyone put their skiing epquipment in the back of the bus, and Dorothy spotted Holly's banged up skiis. "Oh my god, who's are these?" Dorothy laughed. "I think they're due for retirement!" everyone laughed along. "Hands off my stuff, you wannabe princess." scowled a jealous Holly, as she grabbed her skis and threw them in the trunk out of Dorothy's reach. "I didn't mean it like that, Holly!" she said. A shocked expression was exposed on her face. This was nothing like Holly at all. Chapter Three - Anger In The Making Whatever she tries, Holly can't compete with Dorothy. Holly looks at her bulliten board and sees pictures of her and Dorothy together before the whole fisaco happened. Her pretty smile triggered something in Holly's brain. She tried to smile like Dorothy, but couldn't, and unzipped her sweater out of anger. She grabbed a thumbtack off the board and ripped apart Dorothy's face on the photo. There is resentment brewing that it about to explode in her brain. Dorothy won't be a rival for long. Holly starts with a trap pretending to be a member of the sorority house Dorothy was in. The next morning in the kitchen, it was a weekend and Dorothy was at a sleepover. Dorothy's mom, Abigail, was preparing food for a stew she was making. The phone started to ring, and she picked it up. "Hello?" "Hi!" said Holly. "Can I see Dorothy please?" "I'm afraid Dorothy isn't here right now." "No no, that's okay! I just want to let you know that we're having a party next week." Unknowingly, Abigail bought into it. "Thank you!" she said and hung up. Chapter Four - Not A Party For Long April 9 was the day Holly would pick up Dorothy from her house. Supposedly, instead of the party place, she stopped at the woods. "What the hell are you stopping here for?!" yelled Dorothy. "Because I want to talk!" yelled back Holly. "Please! Just let me go!" cried Dorothy. There was no party. The only think on the menu was murder. "Why are we not even friends, Dorothy?! I tried so hard to be with you!" argued Holly. "I thought we were friends!" gasped Dorothy. "Why do you always treat me like a weirdo?" yelled Holly. "I never thought you were a weirdo until tonight." said Dorothy. "I'm not a weirdo!" Holly teared up. Dorothy scowled and left the car. "NO! WAIT! STOP!" yelled Holly. Ignoring, Dorothy ran, realising her classmate was obsessed with her. But now, she is trapped in an unfarmilliar suburb. Holly ran out of the car with a tantō. Dorothy ran to a nearby neighbor's house and knocked on the door as soon as she noticed Holly with the knife. The neighbor opened the door. "What is the problem here.." he asked. "My friend has gone all psycho! Please, can I use your phone!" cried Dorothy. Holly quickly ran up the stairs. "Yes, you may." said the neighbor, and let Dorothy in. The door was then closed. The neighbor then drove Dorothy home. At home, they stopped. "Thank you so much!" said Dorothy. "No problem." he said. "Your parents will be home soon." "I hope so." Dorothy says. "Well I'll wait here until you get home safely." ensured the neighbor. "Oh thank you so much!" said Dorothy. But, Holly is one step ahead. Dorothy stepped up, and went in the house. Her foot was just about to make contact with the floor when Holly's tantō struck Dorothy's abdomen. She started screaming in pain. She then began to be stabbed in the same spot multiple times. Dorothy was then dead, and Holly ran out, wiped the blood off her, dissapeared into the darkness. Then, the neighbor found the dead teen's body and dialed 911. As the police and an ambulance pulled up, they immediately noticed Dorothy's body, and brought her in. The police then investigated. It was a shocking crime which shook all of Club Penguin. Nobody, even the neighbor, would suspect a 15 year old girl. Chapter Five - Six Months Later Six months later, Holly still keeps her secret until she can no longer live with her guilt. She can't even bear to speak the truth, so she writes it on a notepad. "I have been able to live with this guilt for 6 months, now I cannot live with it anymore. Only the worst of the words can describe my secret, and I hate myself. I'm sorry. Holly" She sealed the note shut with an envelope. The aftermath It turns out Dorothy wasn't dead, but wounded. More than 200 stitches were required to repair the damage, and Dorothy went on to become an actress, and starred in many movies. For safety purposes, she legally changed her name to Louise. As for Holly, she was found guilty of second degree murder. She was sent to a maximum of 9 years. At age 24, 7 years into her sentence, she was released because of improvement and good behavior. She now lives as a scientist under a new identity. Category:Fanfictions